disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chi-Fu
Chi-Fu is a character from the 1998 film ''Mulan'' to Li Shang. He is voiced by James Hong. Background Chi Fu is pompous and is disliked by most of the cast. He also believes that women are inherently inferior to men, a belief that persists even after Mulan saves China. (Unfortunately, admittedly this is a belief that is common among the Chinese to this day, although housewives aren't as common as they were in imperial China). He also belittles Shang, voicing the opinion that Shang only received his position through family ties (a not unreasonable assumption, seeing as his father was the General of the army). Despite his self-inflated belief of himself, he is very whiny and cowardly. He hates Mulan solely because she is a woman, and in the Broadway Jr. show, his hatred for her is expanded to include him attempting to silence her by choking her to death. ''Mulan Chi Fu first appears when General Li arrives to inform the Emporer of the Hun invasion, of which Chi Fu expresses disbelief, citing the strength of the Great Wall. However, the Emperor takes the threat seriously and tasks Chi Fu with distributing conscription notices to all of China. The notices require one man from every family to serve in the army. During this task, Chi Fu comes to Mulan's village, and announces the Emperor's orders. He is insulted when Mulan pleads with him to spare her father, citing Fa Zhou's previous war service. Here he first shows his sexism, telling Fa Zhou to teach his daughter silence in the presence of men, not even dignifying her with a reply to her face. After this task is done, Chi Fu is next seen with General Li at the military camp. He is dismayed to find that General Li promotes Li Shang to Captain, and puts Shang in charge of training the new recruits, believing Li Shang is too inexperienced, and irritated that he got the promotion simply because he is General Li's son. Chi Fu is charged with observing the training, and when the recruits are ready, to allow them to report to General Li with the rest of the army. Though the recruits technically complete their training, Chi Fu points out to Li (with relative validity) that this does not make them soldiers. Chi Fu then goes off to bathe, but quickly leaves after being bullied by the army men. Mushu, disguised as an army messenger, delivers him a forged message, which has "orders" that Shang's troops are needed at the war front. Chi Fu is next seen during the ''Girl Worth Fighting For song sequence, citing his own girl back home, which bring much mocking from the troops. He hides for most of the Hun battle (he is, after all, not a soldier), but is next seen discovering Mulan's identity as a woman. He reveals the news to the troops and cites law which states that Mulan must be executed, as women are forbidden to join the army. Shang spares her, as he owes Mulan a debt from when Mulan saved his life during the battle. Chi Fu attempts to argue the matter, but obeys when Shang orders the army to move out. Chi Fu returns to the Imperial City, alongside the army, to a hero's welcome. He is shown to be the only one truly happy, however, as the rest of the plattoon is upset about losing Mulan. Chi Fu disappears for most of the final battle against the Huns. He reappears at then end, angered at Mulan's defeat of Shan-Yu, citing it as a deliberate attempt on his life. When Shang defends her, noting that Mulan is a hero, Chi Fu dismisses the thought by arrogantly stating his belief that as a woman, Mulan will never be worth anything. Shang angrily prepares to assault Chi Fu, but is stopped by the Emperor. He is shocked when the Emperor honors Mulan by bowing to her, and is the first to follow his example, throwing himself down to kow-tow (an Eastern bowing position; kneeling with one's face and palms to the floor). When the Emperor offers Mulan a council position, Chi Fu attempts to downplay the offer, citing that there are no open council positions, but faints when the Emperor offers Chi Fu's own consul position. He is not seen again for the rest of the film. House of Mouse Gallery jan114.gif|Chi-Fu Mulan-disneyscreencaps com-3790.jpg|"Day One." Mulan-disneyscreencaps com-177.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps com-1686.jpg|"You will do well to teach your daughter to hold her tongue in a man's presence." Mulan-disneyscreencaps com-6346.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps com-9116.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps com-9104.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps com-9015.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps com-8882.jpg|"That was a deliberate attempt on my life!" Mulan-disneyscreencaps com-7089.jpg|"I knew there was something wrong with you... A woman!" Trivia *Though he isn't a Hun, Chi-Fu can be seen as an antagonist, especially to Mulan. He is the one who ordered her father to go to war, silencing her protests. He also encouraged Shang to execute Mulan for lying to the army, regardless of her recent acts of heroism. This is all due to his hatred for women. He is the second character to have negative attitudes and opinions for women and girls, the first is Gaston. Category:Mulan characters Category:Disney characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Males Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Royalty Category:Reformed characters Category:Living characters Category:Characters Category:Mulan Category:Asian characters